A connector is a type of electrical component that selectively allows or blocks electrical connection. In particular, a multipolar connector includes multiple input and output terminals installed at one end of a cable or a wiring harness to electrically connect controllers and a plurality of electronic units. The multipolar connector is manufactured in different shapes based on standards of cables being used and rated capacities of the electronic units. Commonly, a number of multipolar connectors to connect a variety of wiring harnesses must be assembled, which increases time and corresponding cost.
In view of the foregoing, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0085051 discloses a multipolar connector including a cap housing 10 including multiple terminals 15, a mating connector 30 fastened to the cap housing 10, and a retainer, for example, a locking portion 14, configured to stably fix the terminals 15 to ensure whether all the terminals 15 are at regular positions. The retainer is inserted into a side of the cap housing 10 and generally fixed through being locked twice.
A secondary locking of the retainer must be performed properly to stably maintain the terminals. However, in the aforementioned prior art, a function to detect an improper secondary locking is not provided, and thus, various types of quality issues arise. The secondary locking of the retainer is not detected properly due to a tolerance and a rounded shape of an edge portion of the retainer; a retainer may be inserted into a counterpart without being fastened to the cap housing. Improperly inserted terminals may be included in the completed product, which causes defects.